Blooming February
by bright star1
Summary: In 'Blooming February', you will learn about Hermione's dirty lust after a member of the Slytherin house. In the end who will she choose?
1. x True Colors

It was one of those cold days in November where the sun was shining brightly despite the frigid northern breeze. I was looking up toward the sky when I saw three crows circling high above my head in the deep-blue sky. I loved this kinds of days where I could sit near the lake and think about whatever was on my mind. I needed these days to live a healthy life. I looked up the hill to notice Malfoy walking down towards the water-- I'm sure he hadn't seen me sitting here. If so, I don't know why he would continue to walk this way. I turned around and took a gaze over the water. It was calm and extremely blue today-- more than normal. Malfoy came down sputtering about something, and he gazed down on me. Cold chills trickled down my spine when I felt his glares down my back. He stopped, spurted something, and walked back up the hill. I was too engulfed in my own thoughts to say anything negative or rude back to him. Serves him right for being a stuck-up conceited Slytherin. How I despise him-- or did I really? Maybe this was all one love for Malfoy-- deep, passionate feelings that only I would bottle deep down into my soul. Though he treats me like dirt on a rainy day, I still feel this warmth-- his warmth-- from him when I am near him.  
  
I took out my notebook that I had conveniently placed inside of my pouch bag earlier after class. I needed to write-- I needed inspiration and I think Malfoy just brought it to me. I knew what I had to write about. I had to jot down all my thoughts and dirty feelings that came to mind when I thought about that Slytherin boy. I could write them on paper, then afterwards off to the trash the feelings would go-nobody would ever need to know the dirty lust I had for this boy. I looked up into the sky that suddenly had changed grey and cloudy and decided to head back up into the dorm.  
  
I walked through the opened passage in the wall where the painting used to be only seconds ago. I understood the whole security issue, but don't you think we are taking it a bit too far? Anyway, I walked through as if I owned the place. I had so many thoughts that could be thrown out of my mind verbally-things I would regret only seconds after. I was going crazy over some silly boy that would never have feelings for me. He was a Slytherin for crying out loud! No one from that house would ever fall in love with a Gryffindor, especially poor Hermione. Everyone seems to believe I don't have a heart or a soul. I am just a studious girl that doesn't have many friends except for the bugs and cobwebs that flow through the books in the *restricted* section. God only knows if they are actually considering me a friend, even though I see them all too often.  
  
I saw Harry, and he went pale. I blushed, as I already knew that he had feelings for me. Harry had hugged me before, and it wasn't just a sign of friendship. It had more. warmth. I liked it, but I couldn't ever like Harry like that. These things just don't happen between friends. Maybe it was just the way he seemed to care about me. That must be it. There sitting beside him was of course no one other than Ron. We had our little disagreements earlier in the year, and we were becoming best friends now. We were all like this show that Mum was describing to me. I guess it was called "The Three Musketeers" and it was about three guys that were good friends. Anyway, I think of us being similar to that. Only I am not a guy. I ran in and slammed down in one of the nice padded chairs in the common room. Harry and Ron stared at me blankly and I knew that they were very curious. I had to leave them in suspicion or just plain clueless. I was the only one to know about these feelings. I could never release them, and nobody is to ever EVER find this notebook. If they would, I would be humiliated for the rest of my existence. Luckily, no one would be brave enough to go through my restless notebook. I use it so much that people would either be worried that there was just useless ramble contained in its ink and pages or that there would be information that they would get hung up on. And I completely understand the feeling. God, I wish I wasn't so smart. I wish I wasn't Hermione. Maybe then Draco would actually LOOK at me.  
  
Harry stared me down as I continued to hold my eyes to the ground. I couldn't give him a look back. I sat there for a minute before clearing my throat. Harry sat up and said, "So, Hermione, what have you been up to? I was thinking." I replied back, "I was outside near the lake. I needed some time alone." Ron jumped into the conversation. "Well, I think I am going to go up to the dorm. I will see you two tomorrow. G'night." Harry and I nodded simultaneously. I looked back at Harry, and he looked down at the floor.  
  
It looked as if we were the only two down in the common room, but it was only 7 o' clock in the evening, so I just continued to sit there. Harry reached over and touched my hand, as if asking permission to hold it. I looked up at him, and his hand backed away. I knew this was the perfect time to talk about his lust or love or whatever he wanted this to be.  
  
"Harry, is there something you need to talk to me about," I asked, innocently. "Well, Hermione, I don't.I don't know. I just don't know how to put things. I have so many feelings for you and I just can't deny them any longer. I want to be with you and I want to care for you, and even though I know you probably don't feel the same about me, I wish you really did. Hermione, all this time that we have been at Hogwart's has been a true blessing. You are a talented girl and I think it is the best thing. I love going on our adventures and discoveries together, and when you were petrified last year, it was you that I stayed with. I don't know if I could necessarily say that I love you, because I don't know what love really is, but I like you so much," Harry said, out of breath.  
  
I sat there in shock, as I felt my face turn white as a ghost. I knew it. I knew he was going to say all of that, yet I provoked him to tell me everything. even though in reality, I didn't want to hear about any of it. He walked over and held me in an embrace, and I just sat there dumbfounded. I took of in a jolt away from him as he continued calling my name. I ran to the library to sulk in my guilt. Feelings for two boys-I am in for it now. 


	2. x Good Deeds

I walked into the library wondering what I was going to do. Having no suggestions for myself, I found an empty table and sat down in one of the chairs. I felt a teardrop fall down my face to the thought of hurting Harry. I couldn't explain my feelings for him, either. I heard the floor start to squeak, and I looked up to quickly look back down again. Harry had followed me all the way to the library. I quickly turned my head and wiped my eyes on my robes.   
  
"Hermione, listen..." Harry said.  
"I am truly sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have asked you anything. I should have let your feelings stay yours instead of prying them open to me," I said in return. I got up and walked out of the library, heading back into my own dorm.  
  
I walked through the stupidly hung picture of the Fat Lady by saying the ridiculous password for the last time tonight. I headed up the stairs and into bed. I couldn't help but dream about today's events, and it seemed like today went on forever. As I started to fall asleep, I heard raindrops on my window. Good. I wouldn't be able to go out to the lake tomorrow due to the grass being muddy and such. Just my luck... I fell back asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning to find that I had woken up late. Luckily we didn't have any classes today; otherwise, I would be kicking myself in the arse right now. I walked down to the common room to get something to eat. Only Ron and Harry were down there, minding their own business. Until I walked down there that is. Harry whispered something to Ron that caused Ron to move to a different chair. I of course decided to find out why he moved, so I sat down in Ron's original chair.   
  
" 'ello," I said biting into a candy I found sitting on table.   
"Well, 'mo'ning sunshine" Harry and Ron said in unison. I started cracking up laughing. Of course, they could only both hold a straight face for so long, and they went on talking about their useless ramble. I tried to focus on what they were talking about, but my mind was wandering too much. Harry kept glancing over at me, and I would just blush and turn my head. I wanted Harry to feel special, and I wanted him to know that I cared about him. I knew what I must do.   
  
"I am going down to the library. Either one of you want to go," I asked.  
"Did you not hear a word of what we were talking about," Ron asked me.   
"Uh, I can truthfully say no," I said.  
"Hermione, what is going on with you? You have looked so down and sad lately," Harry asked, compassionately.  
"Uh, nothing. I am just fine. No worries," I said, smiling the fakest smile I could gather. I overheard Harry and Ron whispering as I left the room.  
  
"Ron, do you think something is going on with Hermione," Harry asked.  
"I don't know, Harry. I don't know," Ron replied.   
"I guess I will go talk to her, while you go find something to do. I will be back in a few minutes or so."   
  
I ran out of distance as fast as I could, praying that I could somehow get closer to the library. Why couldn't Ron have followed me to find out what was going on? At least then I wouldn't have to face Harry. He was the last person I needed to see right now. Somehow I took a detour on the way to the library, and I ended up running smack dab into another person I didn't want to: Draco. I took a horrible fall to the ground, but at least it was only the two of us that were actually around to witness that. I started picking up my books and papers that had fallen out of my hands as I saw Draco looking both directions, clearing his throat, then bending down to help me. I looked into his crystalline eyes for a moment, admiring this time we had together right now, wishing it could last for years. He grabbed my hand and helped me get back on my feet. Harry came up behind us yelling. "Leave Hermione alone, Malfoy," Harry said violently.   
"You don't understand, Harry," I said.  
"Oh, I think I do. Don't mess with her or else you are going to have to mess with me."  
"HARRY!"  
"What?!?"  
"He didn't do anything wrong." I turned toward Draco. "I am sorry, Malfoy. He shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Thanks for helping me pick up my books. It was really nice of you."   
"And you think I am worried about Potter? One day in bloody hell I think..." Draco said.   
  
I took off in a violent walk, yelling back at Harry as I went.   
"I don't know what has gotten into you, Harry! What did Malfoy do that was so bad just a minute it ago? He was actually trying to be nice, and you had to go off and yell at him?" I said.  
"I... I... I was just trying to protect you," Harry said.  
"I am a big girl, and I am old enough to protect myself. I don't need help. Just leave me alone."   
  
I should have never asked Harry why he was acting so silly. I should have let him have hopes and dreams for us, because now he is just addicted to me and it is really bothering me. I wish Ron was here. I decided to turn around, and as I did, I felt something bang over my head, knocking me to the floor. 


	3. x Three Days

I woke up the next morning to find myself foggy in the hospital wing. I had no idea what was going on except for the fact that someone had sent me flowers. I took the card out of the envelop to read the contents inside.  
  
Feel better soon, my dear. --Anonymous  
  
Who could possibly care about me this much to send something like these beautiful roses to me? I sat up in my bed, stunned at this card. I racked my brain to come up with any names that would possibly know that I was even over here in the wing. I could come up with Harry, but he has sent me things before when accidents have occurred. He has always signed his name, so I don't know why he would suddenly change his ways. This was kind of devious. I liked this feeling I got from having a secret admirer. It was quite nice, actually.  
  
Dumbledore came in that evening to talk to me about the accident. I guess he saw what happened, and luckily he was right behind me when this happened. A large picture frame above the stairwells had fallen upon my head as I was walking away from Harry. He had jumped towards me, also landing himself a night in the hospital. I moved the curtain, and I saw that Harry was hurt worse than I was. I had a few scratches and bruises where the corner had hit my head. But Harry had taken the brute of it all. He has pushed me out of the way while allowing the whole frame to come crashing down upon his head. I felt so bad for everything that I had done that was bad towards him yesterday. I wish I could start over. After we get out of here, I am going to ask him to be mine. I need his love right now. Draco won't love me like I love him, so Harry is going to be mine. I just had to get both us out of here first. Dumbledore eventually got up and walked out of the wing to go back over to his office to complete some work. I got up, carrying my blankets and such around my waist over to Harry's bed. I grabbed his hand and began to massage it while planting a sweet, innocent kiss upon his cheek. His eyes opened a little, only enough to allow some light to come in.  
  
"Hermione." Harry mumbled. "Yes, Harry?" I asked in return. "I am sorry." Harry fell back asleep and I grabbed him up in my arms. I just held him in my arms while I climbed into his bed with him. I crawled under his covers and laid there for a while. I suppose nobody minded that I was lying in a bed. with a boy. under no supervision. And I also suppose it was the fact that they all knew that Harry and I were best friends and that we were both injured. Oh well. I needed his warmth right now, and I think he needed me in a way too. I could hear his breathing soften as he fell into the deep stages of sleep. I loved to hear him breathe. It was the most soothing sound, and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat calmly and slowly.  
  
"Hermione." I woke up to hear someone calling my voice. I opened my eyes and all I could see was a blur. It looked like a boy. but I couldn't make out his face. "Ron?" I asked questionably. "Yes, this is me. How are you doing," he asked. "Well, I could be doing much better, especially if I wasn't sitting here in the hospital wing," I said, half-heartedly. "How is he doing?" "I think he is going to be fine. He just needs to get some rest and relax for a while. I heard that he took a lot for me. Dumbledore came in and talked about it yesterday with me. I am supposed to be out of here tomorrow if I feel up to speed, but I might stay in to take care of what I can for Harry." "Oh. Well, I hope both of you feel better. I miss you two around school." "I miss you too. You should come see us tomorrow. I think we will be released tomorrow after classes. Just stop by, and I think you will be able to talk to Harry then." "Alright. I will talk to you then. Bye."  
  
His voice faded off as he walked out of the doors and back to the other side of the school. I was still lying in Harry's bed, hoping that he would wake up soon so that I could talk with him. I climbed over into my own bed for the time being, noticing a new item added to the collection I had started on my dresser next to my bed. There had been a book added. I read the signed note inside:  
  
I hope you are feeling better and aren't extremely hurt. I can't wait to see your smiling face during classes. --Anonymous  
  
Who in the world would be buying all these beautiful things for me and couldn't even have the courtesy to sign their bloody name to the cards? I am curious as to who would even buy ME, Hermione, something on their own. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
Waking up two hours later, Harry was standing up, hovering over my bed. I suppose he was waiting now for when I would wake up, while he was rubbing my hand. I opened my eyes to look deep into his, while he just stared at me. I don't know what has gotten into the two of us in the past three days, but I am starting to like what I am feeling. Harry bent over, kissing my forehead. I loved the feel of his sweet, soft lips. I was falling for someone that I hated not but four days ago. How could something like this happen? Thinking of Harry as more than a friend wasn't bothering me much anymore. The new nurse, Madame Turbin, had finally given me the news about returning back to normal living. The time alone with Harry was over. for now.  
  
"Hermione, my dear, it is time for you to go back," she said, ever so politely. "Oh, okay. I don't know if I will be able to walk back on my own. Could you have Ron Weasley come down here and help me carry my gifts back to my dormitory," I asked. "Sure thing!"  
  
I watched her fill out the proper paperwork while occasionally glancing out the corner of my eye at Harry. He was climbing slowly back into bed. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, so I told Madame that he looked hurt. While she went to get some potion to make him feel better, I walked over and gave him the sweetest kiss. He blushed and closed his eyes. I held his hand for a moment before walking out of the wing and into the main part of the school. Gosh, I am going to miss that intimate time I had with him. Three days of pure bliss. I can't wait for him to get better again. My hero. 


	4. x Bad News

I had a rough time walking back to the common room, and I just thought that it would be better if I slept before having to return to school again tomorrow. On my way to the common room, I ran into who I would least expect to run into: Draco. I looked up, and he was walking towards me. He just stared at me as I walked by, and I didn't know why. I just kept walking, ignoring his glares.  
  
Ron helped me up to my room, and we put the things in a good spot before he helped me into bed. He kissed my forehead and helped me cover up. Luckily there were no other girls in the room, otherwise I don't know what kind of ideas would conjure in their teenage minds.  
  
I woke up the next morning, and I got dressed before walking down to get some breakfast. I put on the robes that were always so bland, and they looked like they were getting bigger on me. Maybe Mum and I were going to have to go looking for more robes before next year even starts.  
  
I opened the door to walk out into the hallway, and I was stopped by this giant teddy bear that was sitting in the hallway. I looked up at the heart that was sewn onto its stomach and it said, "I love you, Hermione-Love, Your Admirer". I was really desperate to find out who this boy was that loved me so much. It was starting to bother me, actually. I dragged the big thing into the room and finished walking down to the common room.  
  
Ron was sitting where he and Harry tend to sit every morning, but Harry wasn't there this morning. It felt kind of lonely, actually. Now I understood how Ron felt while BOTH of us were gone. br "G'morning, Hermione," Ron said as I found a seat near his. "Good morning, Ron. How are you," I asked politely. "I am just fine. Are you feeling better this morning," he asked. "A little," I said as I grabbed a pastry off of the table sitting near us.  
  
I decided that I was going to go see Harry before going to class. Hell, if I missed the class, so be it. Harry was more important to me right now, anyway. When I walked into the room, Harry's bed was surrounded by numerous teachers and Dumbledore. br "I never thought this day would come," Dumbledore said to the others. br Random comments came from the other teachers as I walked in, closer to Harry's bed. I gained the gut to walk all the way up to the bed, and I even asked if I could come closer. The teachers stepped back, enough for me to see what they were all looking at. Harry was lying there, pale and clammy. No motion or life seemed to be in his body. br "What is going on," I asked anxiously. "Hermione, let me explain," Dumbledore said. "Oh, please. Do," I exclaimed. "Harry is going to die if we can't get the proper potion made quick enough."  
  
I fell to the floor when he said that. I started compulsively crying. I laid there for a good minute just crying my eyes out. I could not handle that type of situation. Losing my best friend and soon-to-be-boyfriend just would not be good for a girl like me. I am sure that I would die then if he did. This isn't supposed to happen to the boy that survived Voldemort.  
  
"Hermione, are you going to be alright," Dumbledore asked. "No. Not when my best friend in the whole entire world is dying for me. Why is he even going to die, anyway? What is causing all this horrible stuff," I asked. "Harry had the whole frame crash through his head and body. Madame and Snape worked on the correct potion so that his insides and flesh would put itself back together correctly. We are thinking that part of the metal framing of the picture jabbed through his heart, and when that potion went through his body, one piece was left remained. If it does not dissolve or become removed, he will never love again or breathe again."  
  
I passed out on the floor. 


	5. x The Notebook

When I woke up, I was surrounded by a group of professors and Dumbledore. I guess I had a pretty bad fall. I sat up, in a daze.  
  
"What happened," I asked. "You passed out," they answered. "Oh. Have you figured out that potion for Harry," I asked. "Madame and Snape are working on it as we speak. They think they have figured out what ingredients to include, but they don't know if it is entirely correct," Dumbledore explained. "Well, at least they have some idea of what is going on. Unlike me who is totally lost on the matter." "Hermione, why don't you go back to the common room for the rest of the day, and I will keep you updated. Don't worry about going to class. You need to just relax. There really is no reason for you to not miss class anyway. You are the best student, anyway, study-wise," Dumbledore said. "Yes sir."  
  
I walked back into the main part of school, taking the longest route possible. I decided that this would give me thinking time to myself. When I got to the Fat Lady, I said the password, and I entered with no expression whatsoever. I still couldn't figure out why something like this would have to happen to the sweetest guy on the planet. Or at least in England. I flopped down in one of the chairs, and I grabbed some paper off of the table. I didn't have a journal, so this would go into my notebook that was so messily thrown together. I began to write-I wrote about everything that was going through my mind at that precise moment. I wrote about my feelings for Harry, feelings for Draco-and it was at that time that I realized that I had feelings for both of them. Neither one any stronger than the other. I got up out of the chair, grabbed a juice from the refrigerator, and found my way up into my room. I went over to my trunk where I kept my books, leafed through each one to look for my notebook-finding it not to be there. I freaked out. I went over near my bed, and I didn't find it around there anywhere.  
  
It was almost time for Ron's last class to be over, and then I would be able to ask him if he had seen it. Meanwhile, I rushed back to the other side of the school-to the library. I hovered over all of the tests- searching up and around all of them-including the floor. I didn't see it anywhere when I remembered I had gotten up and walked out, leaving everything there, the day that Harry told me how he felt.  
  
"Madame has anyone turned in a notebook that they found while being down here," I asked. "Uh, I am sorry dear. I haven't heard from anyone about any notebook. Check in later in the week, and I am sure it will turn up. No worries my dear," the librarian said, turning back to her interesting book. I had actually read that one-very interesting, indeed.  
  
With no luck finding it, I walked up to Ron's last class of the day- Potions. I stood outside the door, waiting for Snape to release them from class. I could overhear the lesson, so I figured I could just sit down and listen so that I wouldn't be so far behind. Of course-like usual-Snape release Draco and his Slytherin friends first from class. When Draco walked out, he glanced down at me sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why weren't you in class today, Hermione," he asked innocently. I figured some kind of trick was up his sleeve when he first said "Hermione". He never ever calls me that; it is always "Granger". Oh well, I ignored that fact. "Oh well, Harry was sick. He is dying. I went to see him this morning, and I found out from Dumbledore. He gave me the day off from classes," I said, while Draco sat down beside me. Silence surrounded us for a moment. "Here, this is for you," Draco said while handing me something in an envelope. It was the same handwriting that was on the cards and the bear that I had gotten in the past couple of days. "Uh, thanks," I said, flashing him a smile. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, stood up, and jogged off in hopes of catching up with his other Slytherin friends.  
  
I couldn't open this until I went to find Ron. I had to ask him about my notebook, and I had to find out what was going on with Harry. I would just have to save this for later. 


	6. x Discoveries

As Ron walked out of the classroom, he grabbed me up into his arms and gave me a huge hug.   
  
"Thanks. I needed that," I said.  
  
"What's the matter," he asked.  
  
"Well, Harry's... he's just not in the best shape right now, and I can't find my diary either," I said. I couldn't tell him that Harry was dying. That wouldn't just hurt Ron, that would kill his heart.   
  
"Uh, what's going on Hermione? What's going on with Harry," Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Ron, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay. We just need to go look for this diary right now. We can stop by the hospital wing later and you can see him. I don't think that it would be a good idea for us to be in there right now while the professors are in there. Okay," I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can see him in a little while. Are you sure there isn't something that you should be telling me," he asked curiously.   
  
"Nope, there's nothing to tell." He didn't need to be worked all up to walk in there knowing that could be the last time that he got to see Harry. I didn't feel comfortable lying to Ron to keep him in good spirits either.   
  
"Let's go to the library first then," I said to Ron as we started to walk.   
  
We walked in silence all the way around the school except for the occasional giggle after Ron would purposely run into me. 'Too bad I'm in love with Draco,' I thought to myself. It was a shame that Ron and I's personalities weren't that compatible. He is truly a great gentleman. He's just not worth going after since I know right now we would be better friends.   
  
While we were walking, I decided to take out the envelope that Draco had given me outside the Potions classroom. I opened it as if it were something so fragile, like I never wanted it to break. I pulled out a piece of long parchment that had been folded numerous times to fit it into the overly small envelope.   
  
"What's that," Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, a letter that someone gave me the other day. I just hadn't had a chance to read it until now." As I skimmed parts of the letter, some things would just blast out in a wild fury to my eyes. The letter read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sure that I should not be writing you this letter now for more reasons than one. I know that you hate me and that you are holding a few grudges toward me. The fact that I called you a Mudblood, the fact that I treated you like shit for the years we have been at Hogwarts. for all these things I have done, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't help the way I feel about you Hermione. I. actually have found. love for once in my life. I can't help feeling sudden warmth every time I see you smile or when I run into you in the hallways. Even though it seems like you are totally against the mixing of houses, I can't deny what decisions my heart makes. I want to be with you, Hermione. I know that you have it bad for Potter, but I would hope that you would consider going with me to Hogsmeade for the Christmas shopping trip. I don't want you to feel like you have to go or anything, but I felt like it would give us an opportunity to throw the feelings out onto the table. I hope to hear from you soon, my dear.   
  
Love always,   
  
D  
  
PS-If you were in any way concerned about where all the secret admirer gifts were coming from, it was me that sent them.   
  
I just sat and stared at the letter, baffled as could be. I never realized how much all these random acts of evilness could turn into something so... beautiful. I turned to Ron as he just kept looking at me.   
  
"We've got to find my diary," I said, walking down the hall.   
  
**********************************  
  
Back at the hospital wing, the professors were starting to leave the wing. Snape had worked with Nurse Turbin for at least a day trying to figure out what kind of potion to conjure to make Harry well again. Snape walked out from behind the curtain that surrounded Nurse Turbin's desk with a capped bottle. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry woke up, startled.   
  
"Here Potter, drink this," Snape said, shoving the bottle into Harry's chest.   
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied back, horsely.   
  
Harry drank the potion down as if it was the exlixir of life. He needed this potion, and he was glad that he had a professor on staff that knew just what to use to make the potion work. Now he just needed to talk to Hermione. He needed to make sure that she was okay and that she wasn't too hurt by what he said when she was with Malfoy that day. He looked onto his bedside table for a pot of flowers, a card, anything to show a sign of life out there. He saw a book that he picked up that day that Hermione dropped all her books. Since he had been in here, he hadn't had a chance to even tell her that he had it. He saw nothing else to read around, so he just opened what looked like a history book...  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
  
  
I can't help feeling this way. Everything has built up for so long. He brightens my world with just the single Mudblood or the sudden push to get me out of his way. All those things just drive me insane. He is such a sweet guy and I would love to get to know him better. Too bad his father has to be Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy just makes him so unloveable. I feel as if this is totally wrong. Everyone assumes that Harry and I are going to get together and share our lives together. That just seems like the safe plan. Even though Harry is a totally awesome friend and I love him to death, I just can't help these feelings for someone else. Everyone sees me as Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes Granger, and I'm sick of being portrayed as such. I need that certain spice in my life and it looks as if he would be just right. I'm going back to the Common Room, but I will write more later. I'm sure Ron and Harry are waiting on me.   
  
Mrs. Hermione Malfoy  
  
Mrs. Draco Malfoy  
  
Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy  
  
Mrs. Granger-Malfoy  
  
Mrs. Malfoy-Granger  
  
Draco + Hermione = love!  
  
He couldn't believe it. Hermione loved... Malfoy? All this time, Harry thought that she had loved him. He was enraged just for the fact that Hermione had led him on. Falling asleep next to him when they were in the hospital wing gave off a strong vibe that she wanted to be with him just as bad as he wanted to be with her. A sudden fury rushed through his body, one like when he fought Voldemolt. He couldn't possibly hate Hermione, but he did. It could just be because she likes someone else besides me, he thought.   
  
"Could I be jealous," he asked himself.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ron and I continued walking throughout the hallways of the castle until it was dinnertime. Since Christmas was upon the castle, everything was being spruced up for the holidays. Most of the Gryffindors were leaving, and I assumed that Draco would leave too. He leaves every year, so this one wouldn't be any different. Even though he gave me the letter and asked me if I would like to go to Hogsmeade with him, he could still go home. He would want to spend time with his father. Then, he would come back from break, and go back to pretending that he doesn't give the slightest damn about me. Of course, classes were over until the new year, but I would miss them like every year. At least Ron and Harry were staying again this year; certainly Harry wouldn't want to go back to the Dursleys'. They were rude & cruel to him. I wouldn't want him to risk not returning to Hogwarts. I needed to write a letter back to Draco or go talk to him without Ron or Harry being around. They can't have the slightest clue that I fell for their worst enemy. 


End file.
